trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trolls: The Beat Goes On!
Trolls: The Beat Goes On! is a TV series adaptation of the Trolls feature film. About The series premiered on January 19, 2018 on Netflix. The series, while having its own canonical storyline, is not part of the major storyline of Trolls and is simply based upon the events of the Trolls movie. The second season consisted seven episodes was released on March 9, 2018, the third season consisted six episodes on August 24, 2018, the fourth season consisted seven episodes on November 2, 2018, the fifth season consisted six episodes on January 18, 2019, the sixth season consisted six episodes on April 9, 2019, the seventh season consisted seven episodes on August 27, 2019 and the eighth season consisted seven episodes on November 22, 2019. There are currently eight seasons as of November 22, 2019, composed of six to seven episodes each. Episodes are typically 23 minutes long, and usually consist of two separate stories. On January 16, 2020, it was announced that a new Trolls series TrollsTopia will be released on the upcoming streaming service Peacock, and the streaming service Hulu. This series will be taking over from Trolls: The Beat Goes On! and cover the events of Trolls World Tour, thus bringing to an end the coverage of projects still covering Trolls and in turn the eventual ending of this show. Plot Picking up where the film left off, the series follows the every day lives of the Trolls and often being very "slice of life" themed. Many episodes start off with Queen Poppy explaining a particular event occurring in an episode. Branch also is often also used as a means to explain to the audience what is going on and a lot of the time, providing a secondary narrative for an episodes events.Netflix In Sorry Not Sorry, it is confirmed that Season 2 of the show takes place one month after the Trolls movie. This puts the season canonically at a similar time to Trolls Holiday, which takes place at least four weeks after the movie. Sub plots The series has a few ongoing subplots and story arcs within itself that are spread out across the seasons. These story arcs mostly focus on The Snack Pack aside from Cooper, who thus far has yet to have a story arc of his own. *'Poppy becoming a better leader' - throughout the series, Poppy has to learn how to fix her mistakes. There are some mini-arcs tied into this. **'Stop stressing over being a perfect leader' - Poppy has several episodes where she has to learn what limits a leader should have. These are; Royal Review, Bellow Bug Day and Blank Day. **'How to punish bad behaviour' - Funishment, Poppy learns sometimes she has to actually punish bad behaviour in a way that fits her. Included in this is also Haircuffed. **'Keeping Secrets' - The Giver, Poppy has to keep the identity of the Giver to respect Branch's wishes. **'The Bergens' - One of the major story arcs in early seasons was dealing with the Trolls being better friends with the Bergens. Episodes include; A New Bergen-ing, Bad News Bergens and Funishment. **'The Party Crashers' - a Sub-plot that begins in season 2, carries over throughout Season 3 and ends at the beginning of Season 4 was dealing with the group. *'Branch becoming a normal Troll again' - over the course of the seasons, Branch slowly betters his character and becomes a normal Troll again, or as normal as he can be. **'Having fun' Fun Branch, while trying to prove he can be fun, Branch goes overboard. Also Eye'll Be Watching You and Hug Fest. **'Being a better Troll' - These episodes focus on Branch learning how to improve himself as a Troll. Creek Week Branch has to learn how to forgive Creek for the events of Trolls or be alone. Episode Mr. Glittercakes. Branch learns his friends will understand if he wants alone time. **'Milestones' - Episodes that mark Branch's overall development as a Troll. Gem Day, Bye Bye Bunker. *'The Fashion Twins' - over the course of the seasons, Satin and Chenille become better Fashion designers by slowly becoming Nova Swift's interns. **Episodes include: Model Behavior, The Interns. *'DJ Suki being a role model' - DJ Suki has a minor plot with her niece CJ Suki wherein she either is teaching CJ to be a better Troll or learning to be a better role model for her niece. **Episodes include: DJ's Got Talent, CJ's Wooferbug and Troll Rangers. *'Guy Diamond and making others shine' - Guy's arc mostly focusing on reeling in his pride and learning how to make others look good. *'Biggie mans up' - Biggie's story arc is learning to be a braver Troll. *'Smidge and Milton Moss' - Smidge has a on-going relationship with Milton Moss throughout the series. **Episodes include: Crushin' It, & Hair Ball. *''Trolly Tales; a series of episodes that tell stories, they are titled "Trolly Tales" plus a order number. Movie References ''Trolls *The introduction of A New Bergen-ing/Laugh-Out Cloud recaps the movie, while laugh-out Cloud has many of the jokes featured in the movie around Cloud Guy. *Sorry Not Sorry mentions Bridget and King Gristle Jr. have been dating for one month, plus at their date they ate pizza. *Peppy mentions in Meet the Peppy, Branch saved the village by singing a song. *In Fluffleberry Quest, Branch mentions that his grandma used to make Fluffleberry cake and that if he ate the last slice it would be gone forever. This is of course a call back to the fact he was responsible for her death. *In "A Flower for Poppy", Branch mentioned loosing his favourite toy in the escape from Bergen Town, confirming he was present in the escape. This was never confirmed in Trolls despite him being old enough to be part of the escape. Trolls Holiday *Branch Bum, the scene of them falling in a worm hole is a reference to the Love Train song. Trolls World Tour *In season 8, Branch gets his hug time Bracelet seen in the movie. He was seen before with a bracelet but this was used for time keeping and never for hug time. Errors and Contradictions *In Fluffleberry Quest, despite the fact that Branch's reason for not being able to get another slice is referenced, there is issues with "how" the cake was made in the first place. By the events of Trolls, the Trolls had been completely surrounded by Bergen Town making it hard for his grandma to get some some of the ingredients on the list. *Branch is shown as a child flying a kite in "Bringing Up Birdy". If this is set before Grandma Rosiepuff died, he shouldn't be this out in the open through fear of being captured by a Bergen. If this is post the Trolls escape, then he should be grey like in the movie. As a side note, while the Bergens appear in early seasons quite commonly, as the series progresses they become more and more absent. The series focuses more on the Trolls and some later seasons ignore them completely. They are still mentioned in Season 8 despite this. Cast Main Characters * Amanda Leighton as Queen Poppy * Skylar Astin as Branch * Fryda Wolff as DJ Suki, Satin and Chenille * Sean T. Krishnan as Guy Diamond * David Fynn as Biggie and Mr. Dinkles * Kevin Michael Richardson as Smidge * Ron Funches as Cooper Recurring characters * Matt Lowe as Creek * Walt Dohrn as Cloud Guy * Declan Churchill Carter as Keith * Abby Ryder Fortson as Priscilla * Kyla Carter as CJ Suki Episodes Season 1 # A New Bergen-ing/Laugh-Out Cloud # Two-Party System/Fun Branch # Royal Review/Funishment # Bad News Bergens/Unhealthy Competition # Cloudy with a Chance of Hugs/Creek Week # The Giver/Bellow Bug Day Season 2 # Prank Day/Adventures in Dinkle-Sitting # Eye'll Be Watching You/Sorry Not Sorry # Big Poppy/Neighbor War # Remote Out Of Control/Critter Comfort # The Poppy Horror Picture Show/Dinkles Dinkles Little Star # The Party Games/Trolly Tales # Model Behavior/Pillow War Season 3 # The Imposter/The Frenemy # Hair-Jitsu/Crushin' It # Meet the Peppy/Party Crash Course # Trolly Tales 2/Rainbowmageddon # Coop, Where's My Guy?/Fluffleberry Quest # FOMO-OPUP/Lost in the Woods Season 4 # Party Crashed # Weekend at Diamond's/Branchception # The Bunker List/The Interns # Three Troll-keteers/The Helper # Smidgician/DJ's Got Talent # Peril Patch/Sibling Quibbling # Musical Thrones/Branch Bum Season 5 # Wormhole/Ear Worm # Don't Worry Be Peppy/Two's a Cloud # Glitter Loss/New Anthem # Dark Side of the Lagoon/Mr. Glittercakes # Snow Day/Guy Misses Out # Scrap to the Future/Bringing Up Birdy Season 6 # Blank Day/Haircuffed # Marshtato Fairy/Do the Biggie # Hitting the Sky Note/Hug Fest # Chummy Sparklestone/Giggleyum # Glamping/A Flower for Poppy # The Partier's Apprentice/Hair Ball Season 7 # Freeze Tag/Whimsy Wasps # The Fast and the Friendliest/Much Achoo About Nothing # Extreme Sleepover Club/Vega Swift # Scrapbookmobile/Troll Rangers # Doc Doc, Who's There?/Tour Guide of Duty # Troll Playing Game/Finn Cascade # Gem Day/Bad Luck Branch Season 8 # Queen of the Castle/Truth or Dare # Friend Matching/Trolly Tales 3 # Apple of My Ire/Funsgiving # Bunker Break-In/To Catch a Critter # CJ's Wooferbug/What Did I Miss? # Tall Tail/BFFF # Switcher-Ruby/Bye Bye Bunker Songs Soundtrack # Hair In The Air - Amanda Leighton, Skylar Astin & Ensemble # Happily Ever After - Amanda Leighton, Skylar Astin & Ensemble # One And Only Love - Kari Wahlgren, Sam Lerner # Sunshine All The Time - Fryda Wolff # Best Day Ever - Amanda Leighton # Party On - Kevin Michael Richardson # Forgive Me (Show Version) - Skylar Astin # Move Ya Body - Walt Dohrn # The Other Side of The Storm - Amanda Leighton, Skylar Astin # Happy Prank Day - Amanda Leighton, Ensemble Cast # Rap Battle Suite - Amanda Leighton, Kevin Michael Richardson, Utkarsh Ambudkar, David Fynn # Dance It Out - Amanda Leighton # The Winners - Amanda Leighton # Forgive Me (Remix) - Skylar Astin Related Media * ASK POPPY was a series of shorts released related to the series. Trivia * Most of the animation is traditional 2D style instead of the computer-animated hybrid 3D style used in the films. * Many of the original actors did not reprise their roles from the film. Cooper, Cloud Guy, Chad and Todd are the only characters who share the same voice actors as they did in Trolls. * Episode 1 in Season 4 is the only one that does not have two separate stories. Trailers Official Trailer TROLLS THE BEAT GOES ON! Season 2 Trailer TROLLS THE BEAT GOES ON Season 3 Trailer TROLLS THE BEAT GOES ON Trolls The Beat Goes On! Season 4 Official Trailer HD Netflix Jr Trolls The Beat Goes On! Season 5 Official Trailer HD Netflix Jr Trolls The Beat Goes On! �� Season 6 Official Trailer Netflix Jr Trolls The Beat Goes On! �� Season 7 Trailer Netflix Jr Trolls The Beat Goes On! Season 8 Trailer �� Netflix Jr References Category:TV Category:TV Series Category:DreamWorks Television Animation